Liquid Sky
by Black-tears114
Summary: Everything in life happens for reason. That's what a young Retasu believes, but with devastation in her life sometimes you go to the wrong force for help. RyouxRetasuXPai AU. Read and Reveiw.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don not own Tokyo mew mew, but I do own my own characters. _

_Prologue:_

The cool spring breeze blew, carrying the mist of the nearby ocean over the meadow. A small cottage sits there in the isolated area. Only a newly wed couple and a new born child lived there. The women that had long green hair, which fell over her shoulder was looking down at the infant cradled in her arms. Fully aware of the presence next to her, she gave her husband a small smile and rocked the child back and forth.

The man, who was clouded with happiness, finally realized the thing he wanted to do. He dug through his pocket, and finally pulled out a magnificent necklace. It was a white diamond shaped like a shell. It had small blue stones imbedded around it. When turned a special way in the light, little specks of rainbows glowed on the wall or your face. The woman, clearly the mother looked shock at the expensive jewelry.

She gave her husband a hard glare. In return he smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He explained how he was coming home from work, and was nearing the forest that leads to the meadow. A small boutique with a bug eyed old man stopped him. He was insisting on that the man take it, maybe a gift for a…daughter. He declined, but then moments later gladly accepted it and thanked him greatly. He began his way again, but took one more glance, very shocked to see nothing there.

The woman looked astonished, then giggled. Maybe her honest husband worked a little too hard. He dangled the necklace over the child, a warm smile etched on his face. A small hand reached up, a finger barely touching the diamond. It surprised them, but they both laughed having the feeling their daughter might have a taste for expensive things.

The man sat at the edge bed, putting it closer. "That's right. For my little princess, Retasu Midorikawa." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breeze blew. It was autumn. A six year old girl sat at the bank of a river. Her short dark green hair blew gracefully around her face. She was watching the flowing water go by. She smiled. To her interest a little green frog hopped from Lillie pad to Lillie pad, each one coming closer. She laughed when it crooked and hopped away. "Retasu!" A soft voice called. "Don't go to close to the water." Her mother warned. The young girl got up. "Yes Mother." She assured.

She glanced at the water once last time. The wind gusted through roughly. Her necklace managed to slid off and fall into the flowing water. The young girl panicked. Across the river was forest, and if you followed the flowing river it led to a waterfall. She chased after it, hoping not to lose the most precious item to her. Luckily it caught on a rock, still being tugged at by the water.

She kneeled down, reaching out to grab the necklace. She was so close, yet so far. She etched a little closer, nearly touching it. He knees were touching the water. Just a little closer and she would get it, but there was a chance she would fall in. Sweat dripped down her forehead and into the water. She moved an inch closer and finally grabbed it. She sighed in relief.

A wave a little too big for a river instantly pulled her in, she opened her mouth to scream, but water just filled it up, making her choke. She didn't know how to swim, and struggling wasn't making it any better. Soon moments later she was sinking under. She tried and tried, even prayed to go up for air.

She was becoming dizzy, and soon everything slowly blurred. A white light shone brightly in front of her. It surrounded a figure, but she couldn't make out who it was. "Please help me." She thought before her a red haze covered her vision, and then became black.

Retasu opened her eyes to see her bedroom ceiling. She sat up, and a wet cloth fell from her forehead onto her lap. She was wearing her pajamas and was in her bed. "It was just a dream." She said quietly. Her mother rushed in carrying a tray of tea. "Retasu, I'm so glad you have awoken." She said joyfully. Retasu looked at her mother confused, who was placing the tray down.

"Reatsu-chan, you were lying on the ground outside, soaking wet, and you kept on saying help me please, and were shivering." Her mother said softly. "I was so scared." Her mother said placing her hand onto her forehead. "Are you hungry?" She asked finally. Retasu shook her head. "If you need anything, just call for me." Her mother smiled. Before her mother left, she quickly stopped her, by grabbing her arm slightly.

"Mother, is there such thing as guardian angels?" The green haired girl asked. Blue eyes met blue has her mother kneeled down to be eye level. "Of course…they watch over innocent children to keep them safe. They watch from heaven." Her mother spoke softly.

"My guardian isn't in heaven." Retasu smiled. "Oh, then where is she?" Her mother laughed. "The river." Retasu answered. Her mother stopped laughing and ruffled her hair. "That means your super special." Her mother said. She got up and gave one more smile before leaving the small room.

Retasu hopped onto her bed and looked out the window. "Thank you my guardian." She said before covering herself, and closing her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fourteen year old, slender figure stood in the green luscious meadow. Her long green hair stopped at her waist, tied in two braids. She was staring at the blue water, her eyes closed. It seemed as if she was daydreaming. Her thoughts were broken, when a boy called. "Retasu onee-chan! Diner is ready." Her younger brother called. "Thank you Megumi." She said before running towards the cottage.

The family of four sat around the circular table peacefully eating baked potatoes, and teriyaki chicken. The man of the house cleared his throat before eating his food. The woman next to him placed her fork down, and took in a deep breathe. "Retasu, Megumi, your Father and I have something we want to mention." She sated.

The two children stopped eating, and paid attention. "As you know your father brings home enough pay to feed us all. Retasu kindly offers to go to the village and buy tomatoes are cooking supplies…but we are worried. The forest which is the only route to the village and back is very dangerous. There are creatures and predators, not a place for a young lady. Constantly going to the village, and coming back to the cottage is far to tiring. Fortunately your father was offered a higher paying job in the village, but-" The woman stopped.

"But what is it Mother." Megumi asked. "Is something wrong?" Retasu asked concerned. "We are going to have to move away from the cottage." Her father said. Retasu shot up from her sit. "NANI!" She almost yelled. "Retasu… we can no longer stay in such a state forever." Her father said. "Grandfather built this cottage with his own two hands…and you just want to throw it away?" Retasu questioned in rage. "We are not throwing the cottage away…we are starting a new life. This cottage is far too small for you and your brother." Her mother stated.

"This is the place we were born and are being raised…it hold memories, and you want to start over?" Retasu asked rather disrespectfully. "That is enough. We are not asking you, we are telling you. Your father has already taken the offer, and we moving." Her mother said. Retasu shut her eyes, not allowing the tears to fall. Instead of arguing back, she disappeared up the flight of stairs.


	2. Changes we make

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew... But I do own Retasu's guardian! _

_Chapter 1: Changes we make._

A sad sigh escaped pink lips. She could see the air in front of her, due to the fact winter was creeping upon them. She wrapped her arms around her self. Even with her navy blue trench coat, she still was very cold. Retasu looked at the still river. Today was the day that she would leave behind her memories and dreams, but you had to let things go…right?

She kneeled down and stirred her hand into the freezing water. It made a shiver run up her back. It was so cold…so lonely. "Don't worry though, I'll try my best to sneak out and visit." She smiled. "Promise." She said. Megumi had called for her explaining that the carriage was here and they were preparing to leave. Retasu told him she was coming in a few minutes. "Well…best be off." She sighed, when she was beginning to get up, a cherry blossom floated to the edge of the bank.

She kneeled down and scooped up the cherry blossom. It looked like a piece of art. The droplets of water decorated it perfectly. Retasu felt bad for ruining the image. She gently kissed the pink petal, and then placed it back into the clear liquid and it floated slowly away. "I promise." She giggled sticking up her pinkie. "Retasu! We must leave." Her father called. "I'm coming." She said getting up and running to the carriage that was sent from the village, leaving everything behind.

The ride was rather boring…the only thing from keeping Retasu from going insane was the book she was constantly reading. It was a red book, a story of a fairy tale and Fantasy. Retasu loved reading those kinds of stories because they allowed her mind to escape from reality. Her attention was drawn from the book by the awkward question her brother asked. "Mother, will we be going to school in the Village?" He asked curiously.

"I see why not." Their mother smiled. Retasu and Megumi were home schooled ever since they learned how to talk, they were very intelligent for there age and always was one step ahead. Though Retasu would daydream and kind of look ditzy, but they weren't just taught book smarts, they also learned of life lessons. "I'll make friends?" Megumi asked happily. "Of course honey." His mother stated. _'Kids are cruel. What friends would you make?' _Inner Retasu thought. She averted her gaze back to the book flipping a page.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Village:_

The carriage finally stopped in front of a rather big house. How much does the job pay?

Retasu stepped into the hallow house. Her footsteps echoed through out the home. The house was much bigger then the cottage and definitely nicer…but it just felt so weird. Retasu felt has if only bad memories would come from this house. She sighed as she walked up the stairs to her 'bedroom'. _'Did someone die in here?' _Inner Retasu thought. Retasu was hugging herself while walking down the hall. She opened the door, which led to a room that was rather big also to her likings. It was empty, only containing a bed, dresser, and table.

The only nice thing about it was the large window. It almost covered the wall, giving a magnificent view of the Kingdom and some mountains top. "It's so beautiful, and breathe taking." She said walking in front of the window. "The kingdom…looks just like a painting of some sort." Retasu said to herself. She looked around the empty room. "This place is so dull." Retasu mentioned before pulling out her folded clothes and placing them in the dresser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu didn't know what possessed her to go out and take a little stroll through the village, but she just wanted to feel the cool November air. Every now and then she would turn and notice many dark alleyways, perfect for thieves and perverts to hide out. Retasu was lost in thought through out her whole walk, which made her look very ditzy. Her index finger rested on her lip, while she pondered.

She then noticed a very young attractive man walking by her, distracting her further. What was more distracting was the way he gave her a charming smile. Retasu blushed not seeing the incoming force that made her fall hard onto the ground. Retasu opened her eyes to see a girl one year younger then her. She was rubbing her red hair, which were in pig tails. A brown cloak covered her pink dress.

"I'm so sorry." Retasu said getting up. The girl looked up at her in suspicion. "That's very well." The girl said getting up. "I haven't seen the likings of you around the village." She pointed out, as she dusted herself. "I just moved into the small village this morning." Retasu said. "Oh, well welcome to the village. I'm Ichigo" She smiled. Retasu smiled back. "I am Retasu." "Your hair is an exquisite color." Ichigo said. "Oh…most people make fun of my hair." Retasu stated.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that…I just meant I liked it that's all." Ichigo panicked as she waved her hands in front of her. "Thank you." Retasu said. "Let us walk." Ichigo cheered as she grabbed Retasu's hand and began they're stroll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You use to live in a cottage. Many would think of as a peasant." Ichigo said to the green haired girl. "I'd suppose, but the meadow was a very peaceful place. It was so relaxing." Retasu smiled. "I've always wanted to go there with Aoyama-kun, but he doesn't know I like him." Ichigo said sadly. "Aoyama?" Retasu asked confused "Oh, Aoyama-kun is this very cute boy who uses to live in the village…now he works in the kingdom as a gardener. He is so understanding and sweet." Ichigo blushed. "Ichigo-chan must really like him." Retasu giggled. "Well I wouldn't say that, but I am a little charmed by him is all." She blushed cupping her face.

Then her blush disappeared and her love sick face turned into anger. "Yet Ryou-bastard is always hard on him." Ichigo said angrily. Retasu jumped at Ichigo's sudden use of foul language. "Who is this Ryou?" Retasu asked. "Just the rudest and snobbiest pretty boy I've ever met!" Ichigo said, fire burning deep within her brown eyes. "Is that so?" Retasu smiled nervously. "WOW! Such a pretty necklace you have there." Ichigo beamed at the white diamond. "Oh yes my father gave it to me at my birth." Retasu smiled. "It's very gorgeous." Ichigo grinned. Retasu couldn't help but smile back. They came to a stop when Ichigo saw the building in front of them. "The haunted oracle." Ichigo said shakily.

"That is my house." Retasu sweat dropped. Ichigo's eyes went big and white. "You live in the oracle!" Ichigo yelled. "The oracle? No… I moved here." Retasu defended herself.

"No one ever spoke of it to you." Ichigo eyed her. "I don't have friends." Retasu stated bluntly. "Then has your friend, I shall help you." Ichigo winked. Retasu was taken back. She never really had a friend; she thought she was the type to be a loner. "This was a house to be given to the fine lines of male soldiers, but one of the generations became female and the man felt very uneasy granting her the house. Even though she did become a general and lead a victorious war. The man still had no recognition of giving her the home of many noble men." Ichigo said staring at the house.

"She fought in a war almost losing her right arm saving a private. So finally she was given the home and respect to live in the house. Though many thought. Later that month she was murdered in her very room…till this day she stands in front of her huge window." Ichigo said. Retasu was a little nervous. She had a big window…oh my! "Some say she tries to kill anyone who tries to live in her home." Ichigo's voice whispered through the branches.

"She grabs your throat…" Ichigo began. Retasu felt a skeleton like hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were shut tight from the sudden touch. "And she takes one of her daggers and shoves it into your heart." Ichigo yelled. Retasu screamed. Some one had grabbed her throat and she was scared like a little puppy. "Calm down Retasu." Ichigo laughed. A branch with four skinny twigs was in her hand. "I was just joking… your house isn't haunted." Ichigo patted her on the back.

Retasu let out a sigh of relief. "Though, the story of the women dying in your house was real." Ichigo said seriously. "WHAT!" Retasu jumped. "Retasu you're so fun to tease." Ichigo laughed. Retasu had a few drops of water running down her face. "I have to go see you around Retasu." Ichigo waved.

Out of all the people in the village she became friends with the village clown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry I couldn't upload it, so here it is. Wasn't very exciting but I'll get there, I just need reviews to get there!


End file.
